


Some missing scene

by ishvaria



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это несколько зарисовок, которых слишком явно не хватает в самих сериях. Просто - чтобы не нарушать логику сюжета и героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я с тобой - пропущенная сцена к 3х15

***

         Нолан ушел, оставив меня наедине с собой…И мысли, что днем так легко удается отодвинуть, заняв себя решением дел насущных, словно прорвавшаяся лавина, обрушиваются, сметая все на пути…

 _\- Он просто полюбил не ту женщину,_ \- Эйдан говорил об отце, но почему же мне снова кажется, что все наши слова имеют двойное дно… _Любовь – разгоняющая тьму, любовь – которой я готов посвятить жизнь_ …Мне не забыть этого и никуда не скрыться от самой себя… Он необходим мне так, что трудно дышать без него, в нем скрыта моя сила, хотя я упорно отрицаю это… Скорее всего, Такедо знал… ведь недаром он послал его ко мне…

         Ноги сами принесли меня туда, где я хочу быть – к двум единственным на свете людям, с которыми я могу быть той, кто я есть… Потому что, даже с Джеком мне приходится контролировать слова и поступки, но – не здесь… Нолан и Эйдан – двое мужчин моей жизни, два близких человека…

 

         - Росс, ты меня не слышишь! Я – ничего не могу! Все! Я пытался снова и снова… все это было на твоих глазах, Эмили нельзя ни в чем убедить, если она этого не хочет… А она – не хочет!

\- Это ты меня не слышишь, - Нолан, как всегда, спокоен, хотя мой Эйдан перемещается из комнаты в комнату с таким зверским выражением на лице, что стоило бы поостеречься. Я замираю на пороге, в надежде, что они меня все-таки не заметят… пока…

\- Я слышу… вернее, слушаю весь этот бред уже вторую неделю, - остановившись перед Ноланом, Эйдан замечает почти спокойно, - я сделал то, что ты просил, потому что Эмили нуждалась … в помощи. Теперь…

\- Она нуждается в тебе! – Нолан все-таки повышает голос, убежденный в своей правоте, - я только что был у нее…

\- Как она? – его лицо на миг теряет непроницаемость и мое сердце снова ухает куда-то вниз, как обычно и происходит, стоит ему лишь взглянуть на меня. Так было и в первый раз, в том странном баре, где нас разделяла барная стойка… Воспоминания… их слишком много между нами…

\- Насколько возможно – в порядке, - Нолан пожимает плечами, давая понять, что его слова – всего лишь слова, не более. – Останься, Мэттисс, ты ведь знаешь, я не просил бы…

\- Знаю, - коротко отзывается он и тут же взрывается, - Я – не – могу! Я сделал все – возможное, невозможное, то, что хотел сам, то, чего хотела она, то, чего делать было нельзя… Но – она решила иначе… - Привалившись плечом к стене коридора, Эйдан уже спокойнее добавляет, - я научусь жить – без нее… если буду знать, что она так хочет.

 

         Я не знаю – вышла ли я из своего нехитрого укрытия сама или он и правда меня чувствует, просто – сил больше не осталось, ни на что… Ни на отрицание, ни на гордость, ни на обиду…

\- Эмили… - слышу я его еще растерянный голос… Шаг, еще один, и я благополучно оказываюсь там, куда стремилась последние несколько дней – в его руках… Я цепляюсь за него, словно мы в океане и на сотни миль вокруг – ни одного спасательного круга, только мы… Я крепче сжимаю зубы, чтобы не произнести вслух того, что безостановочно крутится в голове – только не уходи, только не уходи…

\- Я все сделаю… только не уходи… - слышу свой собственный голос, - не оставляй меня… сейчас…

\- Эмили! – а вот теперь я его напугала… Мой Эйдан.. .да, именно – мой, прижимает меня к себе, все крепче, что кажется совсем невозможным, отрывисто отвечая, - я здесь… Я с тобой! Слышишь меня, Эмили, я – с тобой…

 

         Нолан, ретировавшийся в кухню, возвращается как раз к концу моего внезапного приступа паники с лучшим, на его взгляд, лекарством – тремя бокалами мартини…

\- Эмс, моя дорогая, прости, я должен был остаться у тебя… - он с легким налетом очарования наблюдает за тем, как Эйдан, отпив глоток, привычно кривится, отставляя бокал в сторону. Все это он проделывает одной рукой, потому что другая занята мной.

\- Нет, Нолан, что ты, - подаю, наконец, голос я, - это вы оба, - поднимаю голову, встречаясь с Эйданом взглядами, - должны меня простить… От меня и без того слишком много проблем, а в последние недели…

\- Ты просто немного нас встряхнула, - миролюбиво отзывается мой покровитель, - это всегда полезно…

\- Ну да, если жизнь – курорт, - в пространство замечает Эйдан, не делая попыток отцепить меня от себя.

\- Это тебе, Мэттисс, - Нолан заменил ему мартини на виски, - а тебе, Эмс, лучше остаться сегодня здесь., в конце концов – это ты заплатила за этот дом… Где взять подушку и одеяло, ты знаешь… Не буду мешать вам ссориться… Спокойной ночи…

 

         - Ты злишься, - тихо произношу я, сжимая его ладонь, - я веду себя неадекватно в последние дни, и не только из-за отца…

\- Я знаю, - его дыхание шевелит мне волосы, легкие поцелуй в макушку привычной нежностью прихватывает сердце, - так тебе легче… Месть – выжигает изнутри, оставляя пепел… из которого мало что можно раздуть…

\- Ты – можешь… - тихо признаюсь я, - только ты… и поэтому… - накрыв его руки, заключившие меня в плотное кольцо, своими, пытаюсь объяснить, - я не должна быть слабой… нет, не так – у меня их не должно быть… Потому что на войне нельзя иметь что-то, что могут отнять или причинить боль чьими-то страданиями… Я думала, если прогоню тебя, мне станет легче сражаться…

\- Не стало… - так же негромко произносит он и я разворачиваюсь, потому что именно сейчас мне очень нужно видеть – его глаза. – Эмили… Я буду рядом… буду с тобой столько, сколько буду нужен тебе… Даже если это – просто источник…

\- Эйдан… - обнимаю его, прижимаясь к груди, вслушиваясь в неравномерные удары сердца, - а если я скажу, что ты мне  нужен всегда…

\- Значит – всегда…- в его голосе я уже улавливаю улыбку, - вечность… она тоже проходит, Эмили…

\- К сожалению…

Его губы находят мои и мир вокруг тускнеет, исчезая за туманной завесой, накрывающей нас, стоит лишь нам коснуться друг друга… Он все настойчивее целует меня и оторвавшись на миг, смотрит пытливо, будто вспоминая, но я, не давая ему опомниться, оплетаю всем телом, притягивая на себя… И Эйдан сдается, с глухим стоном приникая к моим губам, потом, взяв лицо в ладони, целует глаза и брови, и опять возвращаясь к губам… Его язык, проникая внутрь, скользит по небу, дразня обещанием будущих ласк, а руки тем временем массируют затылок и шею, спускаясь вдоль позвоночника, словно электрическим током зажигая каждую клеточку… Я не остаюсь в долгу, пальцами пройдясь по плечам и груди, останавливаюсь на бедрах, проскальзывая под жесткий пояс джинсов…

\- Подожди… - хрипло произносит он, приподнимаясь, и расстегнув, снимает джинсы, отбрасывая их прочь, также быстро избавившись и пару минут спустя от моих…

Мы видели друг друга обнаженными множество раз и тем не менее, он повторяет один и тот же ритуал – на мгновение застыв надо мной, просто разглядывает, всю – с головы до ног принадлежащую ему…

\- Как ты прекрасна… - повторяет он, - я тебя люблю, - добавляет он сегодня… Выдохнув, притягиваю его на себя, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

\- Я люблю тебя, Эйдан, - шепчу ему, и он входит в меня, заполняя собой, заслоняя от мира и даря долгожданный покой. Лишь с ним я могу забыть все, что есть, было и будет еще со мной, оставаясь – только его возлюбленной, любимой, его жизнью…

 

         - Что будет, Эйдан… - золотая полоска грядущего дня уже вовсю растет на горизонте, мы так и не заснули, оставаясь вместе. Его пальцы скользят по моим плечам в бездумной ласке. – Что – дальше?

\- Ты продолжишь свою игру, - проведя ладонью по моей щеке, он заставляет меня повернуться, ловя мой взгляд, - я буду рядом…

\- А потом…

\- Если оно случится, это – потом… - оборвав себя, он легко целует меня в лоб, задержавшись с поцелуем, - когда ты закончишь – так, как этого хочешь ты сама, мы уедем. И, если твое «да» еще в силе…

Не отвечая, поднимаю левую руку с его кольцом на пальце, - если ты не передумал сделать из меня порядочную женщину…- Он смеется, обнимая меня…

\- Я не отпущу тебя даже за все тайны мира, - шепчет он, - даже под угрозой смерти… - и добавляет совсем просто, глядя в глаза, - я умру без тебя…

Задохнувшись, я прячу лицо у него на груди, но он настойчиво ловит мой взгляд, - Ты – мой мир, Эмили, мой центр притяжения и точка отсчета… Я уже не смогу – без тебя…

 

         Еще ничего не закончилось и я не знаю, что будет ждать нас за следующим поворотом этого нового дня. Уверена я только в одном – пока Эйдан со мной, ничего плохого не случится… он – моя сила, моя вера и моя надежда на то, что наша любовь не обернется пеплом, исчезнув в огне моей ненависти и жажды мщения… оставаясь маленьким тлеющим угольком, из которого может родится новое пламя – ровным светом и теплом озаряющее наше общее будущее…


	2. Сон - между 3х15 и 3х17

***

         - … _Эм… - я слышу его голос… Но это всего лишь сон - Эйдана нет в городе… Плотнее завернувшись в одеяло, стараюсь не дать ускользнуть зыбкому сну… - Эм…_

_Он редко зовет меня – Амандой… Это – своеобразный  компромисс между моим настоящим именем и тем, кем я являюсь сейчас – Аманда и Эмили – две стороны одной медали, мое прошлое и мое будущее…И лишь для него, всегда,  я – просто Эм…_

 

         Едва слышный шорох отодвигаемых бумажных перегородок и его тихий голос, произносящий мое имя.

\- Эм… - приподнявшись на низкой лежанке, я вглядываюсь в темноту. Такедо-сан не одобряет наших отношений, хоть и делает это молча, но у меня нет желания лишний раз нарываться на новую поучительную притчу… Все, что было когда-то моим, исчезло, растворилось вместе с именем – Аманда Кларк. Все, что есть у меня теперь, выдрано из цепких когтей Судьбы, которая почему-то решила, что мной необходимо заняться вплотную. Единственное, что я могу считать своим по праву – это он, Эйдан Матис,  выживший, как и я, с обожженной душой.

\- Я здесь, - также тихо откликаюсь я, - давно вернулся?

\- Только что, - он ложится рядом, легко обнимая меня, - соскучился… - я молчу, прижимаясь к нему, не спрашивая, где он был и как все там прошло… Если бы Эйдан достиг цели – он вернулся бы другим.

\- Снова не то? – все-таки не выдерживаю я, он, не отвечая, лишь притягивает меня еще ближе к себе, зарываясь лицом. Моя ладонь почти машинально скользит по его коротким волосам в неуловимой ласке, - у тебя обязательно все получится, Эйдан, надо только дождаться этого момента…

\- Я приехал за тобой, - внезапно произносит он, не поднимая головы, - ты уедешь со мной?

\- Совсем? Но мы же только начали тренироваться…

\- Эм… - снова тихо-тихо, так, что у меня перехватывает дыхание, - Такедо использует нас в личных целях, периодически подбрасывая устаревшую информацию. – Приподнявшись, он вглядывается в мое лицо, - давай все бросим…

\- То есть – оставим как есть? – мой голос предательски срывается, - и твоя сестра так и будет где-то там служить игрушкой для любовных или, что хуже, иных утех. Тебя это устроит?

Он садится, потирая глаза, - нет, не устроит. Но исполнять роль ферзя  я тоже не хочу…

\- Но именно эта фигура способна решить исход игры, - опускаюсь на колени рядом с ним, - и она важна для обеих сторон, ею жертвуют крайне редко.

Его взгляд, наконец, останавливается на мне, полный невысказанной печали.

\- Ты не убедила меня, Аманда Кларк, но я останусь – ради тебя, Эмили Торн…

 

_Шум прибоя врывается в открытые окна вместе с запахом воды… Я не хочу просыпаться… не сейчас, когда в этой реальности его нет рядом со мной… Еще уютнее устроившись в теплом одеяльно-подушечном  коконе, я пытаюсь вернуться назад… туда… где он ждет меня…_

 

         - Ты великолепна! – произносит он беззвучно – Такедо-сан учит меня чтению по губам. Грубая практика, потому что за каждую ошибку получаешь удар. Губы уже  опухли и болят, но я не даю Эйдану вмешиваться, хотя по глазам его, безо всяких слов, понимаю – он сдерживается с трудом…

\- Ты соорудил плот, - ровным тоном произносит Такедо-сан, - и готов был отправиться в плаванье… Но почему тебе взбрело в голову брать попутчиков… Продолжайте…

\- Не я… - с неизменным поклоном отвечает Эйдан, - в попутчики взяли меня, за что я по-прежнему должен, Учитель.

\- И ты сполна отдашь долг и проценты с него, - как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся говорит Такедо-сан, - Эмили, продолжай… я не вижу прогресса… Перейдите на французский…

         - Ты уверена в своем выборе, Эм? – я лежу в его комнате на его лежанке, пока он сооружает на низком столике тут же, рядом, что-то наподобие компресса для моих вконец распухших губ.

\- А ты? – с трудом шевеля губами, спрашиваю в ответ.

\- Молчи, - марля приятно холодит измученный рот, - Учитель сказал, мазь подействует мгновенно. – Склонившись, он целует меня в лоб, - я знаю, что то, что случилось с нами, простить – нельзя. Но ведь можно попробовать – переступить…

\- Через твою сестру? – компресс и правда помог, говорить я уже могу, - Эйдан, ведь если она жива, ты и впрямь готов оставить ее там, где она сейчас?!

\- Я не о себе, Эм… - пристроившись рядом, он обнимает меня, притягивая ближе, - это противоестественно, ты – и все это… Ты должна быть …

\- Кем? – потершись щекой о его подбородок, ловлю внимательный взгляд, - принцессой в далекой сказочной стране или  скучающей сукой на дорогой машине?

\- Чьей-то любимой, - тихо произносит он, - для кого-то родной. Тебя нужно носить на руках, беречь от невзгод и радовать…

\- Холить и лелеять? – договариваю за него, ощущая буквально кожей, исходящую от него надежность и силу.

\- Почему нет… - его ладонь скользит по волосам, превращая это в почти незаметную ласку, - ты заслуживаешь этого…

\- Если бы мы все получали то, чего заслуживаем…

\- Мир бы перевернулся, Эм?

\- Все встало бы на свои места! – немного резче необходимого отзываюсь я, и мы оба понимаем, что вернулись в исходную точку. – Я всего лишь хочу – справедливости, Эйдан, это так много? И не говори, что это не мое дело… За отца больше некому вступиться… И за твою сестру… кто спросит с них – за ее угробленную жизнь?

\- Ты права, Эм, и не буду спорить, - приложив небольшое усилие, он возвращает меня к себе в объятия, - мне все труднее заставлять себя держаться в стороне, когда Учитель проводит свои тренировки или когда мы – на миссиях по его разработкам.

\- Но я же справляюсь, Эйдан… - в растерянности говорю я, касаясь его щеки.

\- А я и не говорю, что – нет… - не возражает он, - не справляюсь я, Эм…

Его лицо так близко, что я могу разглядеть мелкие морщинки у глаз и его расширенные зрачки…Движение навстречу первой делаю, кажется, я… и этого хватает, чтобы сорвать тормоза… Мы мчимся на бешенной скорости прямо под откос с обрыва, не в силах ни затормозить, ни тем более – остановиться…

 

_Заблудившийся солнечный луч так и норовит смахнуть мой чуткий сон, отвернувшись к стене, чтобы наступающий день – не мешал, я все пытаюсь вернуться туда, куда обратной дороги нет…_

 

         Лайки очень дружелюбны, до тех пор, пока Такедо-сан не дает им команду и стая превращается в рычащую свору, жаждущую только нас догнать и порвать в клочки. Эйдан всего на пару шагов позади и я постоянно чувствую, если не физически, то на каком-то ином уровне ощущений, его поддержку. Он рядом… Я так сроднилась с этим чувством за минувшие пять лет, что с трудом вспоминаю, как я жила – без него… В лабиринте совсем темно, лишь тонкий слой едва выпавшего снега под ногами позволяет удержаться на тропе.

\- Эм… - едва различаю из-за шума собственного дыхания в ушах его голос, - уступи мне сегодня… прошу, поддайся… Мне нужна победа…

\- А ничья тебя устроит? – мне вдруг делается весело, - брось, ты ведь знаешь, что мы на равных… Это просто символ…

Мы бежим, не выбирая направления и, как и задумывал Учитель, рано или поздно оказываемся в тупике.

\- Эйдан, давай руку! – уже взлетев на деревянную перегородку, перекрывавшую вход в центр, тянусь к нему.

\- Ты меня не поднимешь, - секунду сомневается он, потом с разбега подтягивается следом, ухватившись за меня. Я придаю ему ускорение, практически перебрасывая на ту сторону, не успев сгруппироваться, он тяжело падает на землю.

\- Эйдан! – спрыгиваю следом, опускаясь рядом с ним. Он же, оттолкнувшись, опережаем меня всего на миг, завладев белым флагом из центра лабиринта. 

\- Это – просто символ, Эм, - повторяет он мои же слова, передавая Такедо-сан свой трофей.

\- Символ, - произносит тот, снова глядя на нас и сквозь нас, - но – чего? Предательства и измены… Это была нечестная игра, Эмили, ведь так ты сейчас думаешь…

\- Нет, Учитель, - стараясь не поднимать глаз, отвечаю я, - мое поражение – мой промах. Плохая стратегия ведет к поражению… Если вы отпустите, то я пойду к себе…

\- У вас есть время на отдых, - согласно кивает Такедо-сан, - несколько часов. В пять жду тебя здесь, Эмили, не опаздывай…

 

         _Мне казалось – я так мало помню из тех шести лет, что мы провели под крылом Такедо-сан. Только сейчас понимаю – это было то самое «счастье», которое ищут и никак не могут найти… А у меня оно было, вот только я слишком поздно поняла, чем владею… Крики чаек над водой – звук вполне привычный для Хэмптонса, но сегодня и он меня будит, пытаясь достать из небытия нашего с Эйданом  общего прошлого…_

 

         - Прости, что ушел тогда без тебя, - его тихий голос неожиданно легко прорывается в зыбкий сон, я почти спала, убаюканная его присутствием рядом.

\- Когда? – сонно бормочу я, придвигаясь ближе. Его ладонь медленно двигается вдоль позвоночника, это даже не ласка – так, прелюдия к ней.

\- После лабиринта, - отзывается он, - я очень хотел забрать тебя с собой и не возвращаться больше…

Почти совсем проснувшись, я переворачиваюсь на живот, устраиваясь на его груди, - Учитель сказал мне… - помедлив, я все-таки заканчиваю, - что ты меня обманул и бросил… Он заставил меня поверить, что ты – предал «нас»…

\- Когда ты ушла, он задержал меня и спросил – зачем я ем его хлеб вот уже почти полных пять лет… - Эйдан смотрит на меня, продолжая, - я ответил, что у меня есть цель – моя сестра и я готов на все, чтобы ее найти.

 _Такедо-сан помолчал, как умел только он, потом сказал, - «Она умерла, твоей цели больше нет…».  «Тогда я убью всех, кто причастен к этому», -  возразил я ему, - «найду и убью». «Тебе не место – здесь», - оценил он мой ответ, - «собирайся и уезжай». «Я ошибся, Учитель», - покорно склонил я голову, - «говорил – не думая…Я – отомщу, всем и каждому, если вы научите меня…». «Ты ведь знаешь, что Учитель может потребовать любую плату за свою науку»… -_ Эйдан все не сводит с меня глаз, словно пытаясь малейшие изменения во мне разглядеть.

\- В качестве платы – он потребовал оставить тебя, сейчас и вообще, - голос его звучит глухо, - без объяснений и прощаний. Уехать и все… Я не мог ему отказать.

\- Никто из нас – не мог, - тихо соглашаюсь я, согреваясь под его рукой, - ему было виднее тогда… и, возможно, он даже был прав – цель не должна смешаться… А если в сердце, обожженном ненавистью, вдруг поселяется любовь…

\- Неутоленная жажда проходит, - заканчивает он за меня, - оставляя лишь горький привкус поражения оттого, что потерял гораздо больше, чем приобрел. Я – знаю, Эм, я через это прошел… Мне не стало легче, когда я убил того, кто убил мою сестру…

\- Может быть, если бы ты заставил его страдать также, как ты сам, - не хочу соглашаться с очевидным я, - ты получил бы, что хотел… Удовлетворение – от возмездия, по заслугам…

\- Ты причиняешь боль и заставляешь страдать людей, Эм, пусть и плохих, - нависнув надо мной, Эйдан снова всматривается, - легче – не станет…

\- Пусть так! – резко оттолкнув его, я сажусь в кровати, - я не станцую джигу на их костях, но получу удовольствие от их бессилия.

\- Аманда… - выдохнув, он возвращает меня в свои объятия, - Эм…

\- Не говори со мной об этом, хорошо? – обняв его, прячу лицо у него на груди, - ты пришел помочь, так, пожалуйста, будь рядом…

\- Я всегда с тобой, Эм…

 

_День все упорнее разгорается, давая понять, что мне не удастся уйти в прошлое, туда, где мы с Эйданом… Он – на Бермудах, и мне придется собраться и продолжать – до конца, каким бы он ни был…_

_\- Эм…- это всего лишь сон?..._

 


	3. Верь – в нас  - пропущенная сцена к 3х19

***

...Тихие голоса… стук входной двери… удаляющиеся шаги. Почти невидимый в поздних сумерках я наблюдаю, как Джек покидает дом Эмили, мой дом… _Все сложно_ – так сказала она…

\- Эйдан… - ее ладонь почти наугад находит мою руку на широких деревянных перилах крыльца ее дома… нашего дома, здесь, в Хэмптонсе. – Эйдан..? Что случилось?

\- Оскар мертв. – Я с трудом контролирую себя, из-за выпитого виски, из-за бессильной злости, из-за невозможности что-то изменить. – Паскаль его застрелил.

\- Откуда ты… - она буквально заставляет меня посмотреть на нее, - почему ты думаешь, что это был Паскаль?

\- Конрад… - ничего не объясняя, я швыряю на подвесную скамейку-качели неподалеку давешний желтый конверт, что передал мне в баре Грейсон-старший. – Он хочет, чтобы я кое-что для него сделал. У Паскаля есть компромат на Конрада, тот хочет, чтобы я его достал – для него.

Моя Эм хмурится, - это огромный риск. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… - оборвав себя, она легко касается моей щеки, - слышишь, не хочу!

\- Эмили… - перехватив ее руку, сжимаю пальцы, одновременно притягивая к себе, - мы словно в стеклянном лабиринте, из которого нет выхода.

\- Поверь мне, это – не так, - пытается возражать она, - на тебя просто свалилось все – сразу, неожиданно и вдруг… Ты справишься, Эйдан, - чуть отстранившись, моя Эм заглядывает мне в глаза, - _мы_ – справимся…

Справимся? Наверное… может быть… должны… _Все сложно_ – сказала она Джеку… Действительно – не легко… и никогда не было… Но как-то мы справлялись… Я держу ее в своих руках, очень стараясь поверить – в то, что у нас еще есть будущее… поверить – в нас…


	4. Точка отсчета - пропущенная сцена 3х21

***  
\- Мне казалось, что вы с ним... - Джек не считает нужным понижать голос, именно в надежде на то, что я - все слышу, - как бы это сказать, закончили...   
\- Все сложно... - откликается моя Эм, - и очень запутано...  
\- Это не мое дело...- снова делает вид, что самоустраняется, Джек. Они заворачивают за угол и мне уже не различить отдельных слов, только если прислушиваться...   
  
 _\- Мы столько раз пытались - я и Эмили... но это не работает и я должен ее отпустить... Но ты... она все еще не безразлична тебе..._  К чему я завел этот разговор сегодня в убежище, четко не представляю... Просто - после ее горького -  _Где вы были, горе-рыцари, когда мне было девять и я осталась совсем одна..._  - в горле стоял ком... И что с того, что я готов отдать жизнь, лишь бы она была счастлива. Слова - ветер, они мало значат, особенно, для нас - мы ведь знаем им цену. Но Джек... он так много и так часто говорит о том, что должен делать каждый из нас. Но ему нужна - не Эмили... ему нужна Аманда Кларк, та, с которой он строил песчаные замки на пляже и играл в семью. Лишь одного он не хочет понять, той Аманды, что проводила с ним лето, больше нет... она исчезла не сразу, растворяясь несбывшимися надеждами и забытыми мечтами. Та, что теперь торжествует, глядя на падение Конрада, и планируя свой следующий ход против Виктории, ничего общего с Амандой Кларк не имеет... Она - моя Эм и принадлежит мне, как и я - ей... Все просто...  
  
\- Джек ушел... - Эмили возвращается в дом и, не думая, устраивается рядом, под моей рукой, - он принес странные вести...  
На мгновение зарывшись в ее волосы, я пытаюсь совладать с собой, но выходит плохо, - Джек - хороший парень... в плане будущей спокойной жизни... - зачем я это сказал...  
\- Зачем ты говоришь мне это? - моя Эм поворачивается, настойчиво ловя мой взгляд. - Мы принадлежим друг другу... Я столько раз обещала тебе... позволь мне сдержать слово и получить то, о чем мечтаю сама...  
\- А о чем мечтает моя Эм? - тихо произношу я, притянув ее ближе, и вошедший уже в привычку поцелуй в лоб, словно охранный жест или собственный товарный знак, заставляет ее закрыть глаза.  
\- О жизни... - тоже негромко откликается она, прислоняясь к моему плечу, - жизни с тобой... - подняв голову, Эмили просто смотрит мне в глаза, отчего сердце заходится неровными толчками, болью отзываясь в груди...  
\- Мы оба получим это, - перехватив ее руку, я целую ладонь, доходя до запястья с побледневшей татуировкой, - наше путешествие в никуда почти закончилось...   
\- Остался еще один шаг...   
\- И мы достигнем цели...   
  
Моя Эмили спит в моих руках. Наш берег так близко, кажется, что можно дотянуться рукой. Мы совсем недавно уже были в этой точке и теперь неизбежная развязка пугает меня. Я боюсь - за Эмили... Виктория намного опаснее Конрада, изобретательнее и хитрее... Она способна обойти Эм в ее игре... Даже если я буду рядом...


End file.
